dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
My 1 week guide
Hello everyone! I made a new guide quickly just to get new players rolling with Dungeon Defenders. Day 1: I started up DD (Dungeon Defenders) and pressed: Play Local, then I created a Squire. Started up and pressed G when I was in my tavern and press The Deeper Well and then pressed Go. I went down and looted the 4 chests (each one contained 40 mana, so 40 x 4 = 160 mana) Then placed a Spike Blockade on the nearest left & right side facing forwards to the Dark Energy Spawn Points (will be explained later) Then I pressed G. I went down and press left-click on the goblin meaning I attacked him. I pressed it about 5 times then he died. The next goblin spawned and I done the same and then the same for each goblin, eventually killing every one. It was Wave 2 and I then when to my Forge (just in front of the Eternia Crystal which is the object that spins around) and pressed E on it. Pressed Swap Hero and then pressed Create Hero and created an apprentice (which is the first one you see) and then used the hero. I placed a Magic Missile Tower behind each Spike Blockade, but before that I looted each chest as explained earlier. Then I went to my forge, then got the squire out and pressed G. The wave had started, so I done what I did on the 1st wave and killed most of the goblins with my sword, the ones I could reach anyway. I forgot to say that Dark Elf Archers spawn on both of these waves so I killed them as well. Anyway, the remaining goblins/dark elf archers were killed by the towers I placed down. If there are any left, go and eliminate them so they cannot attack your Eternia Crystal which is the meaning of the game to protect your Eternia Crystal(s) Then the next wave was Wave 3. I leveled up and pressed Shift + Click on Hero Health and then swapped to my Apprentice and place 2 Magic Missile Towers next to the previously placed Magic Missile Towers. Now you should get the groove of the game. I quickly swapped to my squire and begun the wave via pressing G. Try to attack any enemies you see. If you can't attack them, hopefully your towers should sort them out. Then I got onto Wave 4, which is a pretty tricky wave because you have 1 Orc enemy at each end (2 altogether) Orcs have over 300 health, which makes them sound invincible, but their weakness is their incredible slowness. I would recommend going over to the crystal and attacking the dummies behind it. Your damage will be 11 - 12. DPS is your Damage Per Second. When you get much higher level, your DPS can go up to 50 million! But it should be 1 - 2 now. Anyway, check your damage and then press G. Quickly rush over to 1 of the orcs and attack them, but strafe them (which is using your S + A + D + W keys at the same time, but using different combinations, for example A + S or D + S or A + W but it must be one of those letters on your keyboard. If you do get hit, remember the enemies drop mana which you can use to heal yourself. Alright, if you do fail on this wave, do exactly what I done before and keep doing it until you get past Wave 4. Finally, you have got Final Wave (aka Wave 5) which is the toughest wave. Level up your squire and spend 2 points on damage (any remaining points should go on Hero Damage, Tower Damage, or Hero Health) Press G and begin the wave. Be braced as there is major difficulty, although if you use your strafing skills you should be able to do it quite easily. If your towers are battered, go up to them and follow what I do: Middle Click on your mouse then press Repair Defense and repair your tower you are looking at. Hopefully you should have successfully done your first build. This is part one, but there will be 6 more guides coming in the future. But from what you've learnt, you should be able to do your 2nd map (Foundries and Forges) which is the toughest map between Magus Quarters and The Deeper Well as Ogres have 3,000 health and have both a ranged and melee attack. If you want to go online, simply press Esc then press Exit To Main Menu, then press Play Online, then press Open (I recommend Open because TrendyNet is much tougher for beginners but if you want a challenge then go there!) That's it for today, hope you enjoyed this guide! Hopefully you will soon be very good at this fun enjoyable game. And also check out the sequal version which is even better! Thanks for seeing this guide, bye!